Vending Machine
by JustSonya
Summary: Golden Pair. Eiji wages a holy war on a vending machine. Very light yaoi.


**Title:** Waging a Holy War  
**Fandom:** Prince of Tennis  
**Characters:** Golden Pair (Oishi/Kikumaru)  
**Prompt:** #96 - Author's Choice (Vending Machine) af fanfic100  
**Word Count:** 1,667  
**Rating:** PG  
**Author's Notes:** Not my characters. Never will be.

* * *

The lunch bell had rung nearly five minutes before and Oishi still hadn't managed to find Eiji. He was wandering down to his partner's classroom, wondering if he'd been held after, when Tezuka appeared out of nowhere and grabbed his left wrist, turned, and began to pull Oishi along behind him. His attempts to inquire as to the reason for his abduction went unanswered, aside from what he would have sworn was an extremely grouchy grunt of disapproval.

Certainly the last thing Oishi expected to see as Tezuka dragged him roughly into the school cafeteria by one arm was Eiji waging what was apparently a holy war upon a vending machine. True, his partner had been growing lately, they all had since entering high school, and tended to eat more, but he knew for a fact Eiji had brought a lunch with him, as he'd somehow convinced Oishi to carry it for him from the bus stop to the school. So he couldn't quite understand the redhead's purpose in abusing what was normally one of his favorite pieces of machinery.

More importantly, Oishi wasn't sure why Tezuka thought he should be the one to deal with the issue. True, Eiji was his tennis partner and he was high on the list of people one would ask to handle Eiji in a crisis, but Fuji was more than capable of calming the redhead on any given day. Turning, he raised an eyebrow in inquiry and received a glare and a pointed hand gesture indicating he should do something, already. Looking around, he noticed Fuji in the crowd, smiling in amusement at Eiji's antics and not intervening in the least. That would explain his sudden summons and sore left arm.

Deciding that a good analysis of the situation was needed before he attempted to intervene, Oishi tried to figure out what exactly was going on. His partner was practically wrapped around the machine, arms clinging to the top, feet spread and lodged firmly in the slot normally used for dispensing food. He seemed to be throwing his weight side to side. The machine was rocking back and forth wildly as Eiji's efforts increased by the moment, practically wrapping all four limbs around it in his efforts to make it do, well, something.

Sighing, Oishi pushed his way politely through the crowd, apologizing as he did so and deliberately elbowing Fuji grumpily in the side on his way, until he reached the open area that clearly formed the danger zone around Eiji's antics. Blushing a bit at the language his partner was using as he continued to wage war, Oishi strapped a bit of steel to his spine and reached out, dropping a gentle hand on a wildly straining shoulder. Giving the shoulder a bit of a shake, he tried to catch Eiji's attention.

"Eiji," he began gently, "What on earth are you doing?"

Sadly, his words went unheeded as both the language and the struggling continued and actually increased. Looking around, he sighed at the absence of any willing help, although he noticed a gleam of blue eyes from Fuji indicating he would pay for the elbow. Reaching out, he wrapped his arms firmly about the struggling teen's waist and gave a sharp tug, dislodging him from the vending machine, which promptly settled back into place with what he would have sworn was a relieved sigh. Oishi had no real time for observation, however, as his arms were now full of a struggling, angry, profane redhead still trying to reach the machine in question.

Giving thanks that he was still stronger and heavier, he dropped Eiji long enough to turn him and toss him over a shoulder, his arm wrapping tightly around flailing legs to prevent injury to any of his favorite body parts. That didn't spare him from the pounding fists on his back and shoulders, but it did seem as though the effort to actually maim was somewhat half-hearted after the switch in position. The language, while not improving much, certainly was redirected somewhat and interspersed with demands to be put down immediately. Making sure his legs would hold under the weight, he headed out of the cafeteria ignoring the laughing crowd behind him. After clearing the doors, he began looking for somewhere quiet to find out why, exactly, Eiji had gone insane, and to try and calm him down somewhat.

Deciding that outdoors would be his best option and allow the larger number of directions in which to flee should Eiji feel retribution was necessary, he got them outside with a minimum of struggling and swearing, in the end on both their parts. Only Eiji seemed to have the ability to drive him to swear, and he was sure that wasn't something that was going to change any time soon. He wasn't so sure Eiji really deserved the swat on the rear he gave him, but it certainly reduced the squirming of legs that was making Oishi so nervous about his continued membership in the boy's club.

Finally outside in the fresh air and away from any potential innocent victims, he lowered his prisoner to the ground gently before stepping back and adjusting his uniform jacket, which had become more than rumpled. He'd given in and started to straighten Eiji's as well before the sulking boy finally got around to actually speaking to him. Laughing a bit as his hands were swatted away grumpily, he gave up and settled down on the grass, waiting patiently for an explanation.

"It's an evil machine, Oishi," Eiji grumbled unhappily, flinging himself down next to his partner and dumping his head into that convenient lap. "Evil, I tell you. Possessed. Haunted."

"Please tell me you weren't trying to buy W-27 again," Oishi sighed and automatically began petting soft red hair. "You know that one never works when you choose it, Eiji. It doesn't matter what they put in there, it never works."

"But Oishi…." Eiji's voice went up a bit to end in a whine, "I wanted chocolate."

"Never works, Eiji," Oishi reminded him, still petting, but pausing to flick the tip of his nose.

Eiji mumbled something that he didn't catch then, and Oishi sat back up, adjusting his legs under his reclining partner. It wouldn't do to dislodge him in the process, as he'd learned from experience. An uncomfortable Eiji was a grumpy Eiji, and no one wanted that, especially not Oishi. He much preferred it when things between them were calm and happy, except on those rare days when teasing Eiji was much more fun.

"What was that? I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you." Oishi smiled down at Eiji with that warm, familiar smile the other boy enjoyed seeing so much.

"I wanted to buy something to share with you," he mumbled grumpily, "The stupid machine ate my money and wouldn't give it back. If it were just for me, it wouldn't matter, but it was something to share."

That was all the explanation Oishi really needed in the end. Sharing was something that happened between the two of them, something special. Whether it was something as small as a candy bar, or as important as clothes and computer games, things flowed freely between the two boys. It was something they did automatically, without any thought, whenever they were together. The concept of borrowing had disappeared years ago, replaced by the simple assumption that what belonged to one of them, belonged to the other as well.

"I'm still not sure that it warrants waging war against a machine, Eiji," Oishi teased lightly, "but I appreciate the thought. It was very kind of you to think of me."

"Always think about you," Eiji mumbled, rolling a bit to rest his cheek on Oishi's stomach. "I didn't see your lunch today. I was going to share mine, but there isn't enough."

"You're right. I forgot mine this morning." Oishi was touched that his partner had noticed, and flicked his nose again in appreciation, earning himself a frown followed by a small laugh. "So that means you have to lead me to your lunch and feed me, because hauling you around like that took up all my energy. You've gotten bigger."

"Are you saying I'm fat?" Eiji demanded incredulously, sitting up to glare at him with narrowed eyes. "Nya, Oishi, you said I'm getting fat."

Oishi just grinned and shrugged, having decided that today was, indeed, a day for teasing Eiji rather than pampering him shamelessly. Standing, he brushed off his pants and held his hand out to help the other boy up so they could pursue their shared interest in lunch. Eiji continued to glare up at him before taking his hand. Prepared to haul the redhead to his feet, Oishi wasn't prepared for the twisting and tug he received, and found himself lying flat on his face on top of Eiji instead.

"I think you're the one getting fat, Oishi," Eiji teased, before tickling him mercilessly into submission.

It wasn't long before Oishi was begging for mercy, arms wrapped around Eiji's waist in an effort to make him stop somehow. In the end, they both collapsed on each other, laughing madly. When they'd finally caught their breath, they both stood and brushed each other off before heading back to the school. They had a lunch to share, after all, before classes resumed.

If their fellow students looked at them oddly when they stopped by the vending machine and argued cheerfully over what to buy, at least they gave a huge sigh of relief that the purchase was successful and the two wandered off, chocolate in hand, to share Eiji's lunch and discuss their plans for the evening after tennis practice. When Eiji gave Oishi more than his fair share, Oishi pretended not to notice. He did, however, make sure that Eiji got the majority of the chocolate in return, adjusting their carefully divided pile of candy every time the redhead looked away, much to both of their amusement.


End file.
